One Crazy Night
by gammafueled
Summary: LEmon of Evergreen and Cana with an OC. Evergreen and Cana are desperate to win Ms. Fairy tail university (Competition, not pageant) and are willing to do whatever it takes. Even have a 2-on-1 with someone they have never met.


**As per a very old request I have finally written this story after scrapping a few chapters for my current stories. This will be a LEMON ONE-SHOT. All of you other dirty people enjoy yourselves.**

Evergreen/Cana X OC Lemon

It was that time of year again; the Ms. Fairy Tail University competition. The competition comprised of a physical test that included rock climbing, distance running, and weightlifting. An intelligence test that comprised of Mathematical skills assessments, proofreading, and puzzle solving. And a beauty competition that was comprised of a swimsuit competition, a dance performance, and and sex appeal performance.

 **Announcer**

This year's contestants are: Erza Scarlet, returning champion and sophomore; Lucy Heartfillia, freshman rich girl;(I am not a rich girl anymore! You can hear lucy in the distance). Little miss popularity, Mirajane Strauss! A cheer erupts; Cana Alberona, 6th year graduate student at only 21!; Lisanna Strauss, freshman. Evergreen…. uh … just Evergreen, senior transfer student; and finally Flare Corona, Freshman transfer from Raven Tail academy. (boos can be heard).

Points are given like this, 10 points for a victory, 8 for second place, 6 for third, 4 for fourth, 3 for fifth, 2 for sixth, and 1 for last place.

 **Time skip 2 days**

After 2 days of competition the standings are as follows.

Erza Scarlet: 46 points taking 1st, 1st , 1st, 3ed, 3ed, 4th

Lucy HeartFillia: 40 points taking 4th, 4th, 4th, 1st, 1st, 2ed

Evergreen: 38 points taking 3ed, 3ed, 4th, 2ed(T), 2ed, 3ed

Cana Alberona:37 points taking 2ed, 2ed, 3ed, 2ed(T), 4th, 5th

Lisanna Strauss: 24 points taking 6th, 6th, 5th, 4th, 5th, 1st

Flare Corona: 15 points taking 5th, 5th, 6th, 5th, 6th, 6th

Mirajane Strauss: DQ for Demonic magic enhancements

Tomorrow begins the beauty competition directed my

Dean of Students Makarov Dreyar!

 **Evergreen**

Damn all of these events that work to my weakest attributes, my strength is in spell casting and looking good in witches robes, not climbing rocks and reading papers. Sure I have a 3.5 GPA but that doesn't mean anything if i cheated on half of my tests. Ok, so Jackson Phillip is going to be the judge for day three, I wonder…

 **Cana**

Well, _hic!_ I guess i need to use my body in other ways if I'm going to win this, aren't I? _Hic!_

 **Jackson**

Ah, nice to lay down after today, I didn't do much but it is nice nonetheless. _Ding-dong!_

Ughh, who the hell could that be right now?

 **Evergreen/Cana**

 **E** What the hell are you doing here Cana?

 **C** _Hic!_ I'm going to bang the judge! Duh!?

 **E** Oh, well don't you even think about it bitch I'm taking this win!

 **C** You're going to have to out out fuck me princess!

 **E** You don't stand a chance in hell!

 **C** Oh,( _hic_ ) well then your should have nothing to worry about little lady.

 **Jackson**

I open the door and i see two of the contestants for the competition in argument, they don't seem to have noticed me, if i close it really slowly maybe they won't think that I am home.

 **EC** Oh hell no you don't!

I get tackled inside and then dragged to the bedroom.

 **E** You are going to make sure I come out on top tomorrow, got that?!

Befor I can respond I am pulled the other direction by a very drunk Cana

 **C** Nahh. Give her a close second I'll take first, I need some more booze money, I ran out yesterday and I'm out of barrels.

Before I can even respond Evergreen throws Cana down and demands that I remove my clothes.

 **J** Woah! Girls! We can't do this! You should go home while you have the chance.

 **EC** Hell No!

 **C** How about this hot stuff, you lay down right there and we will service you until you pass out. When you wake up for tomorrow's competition you give the one of us who did the best tonight First place, loser gets second. Sound good?

 **E** You got yourself a deal!

 **J** Hey I-

 **C** I wasn't talking to you!

 **E** Forget it I'm jumping in!

 **Third person POV**

Evergreen tore away Jackson's shirt and climbed on top of him, he was resisting, but not much at all anymore. Cana wend downward and slid his socks off, slowly and made sure not to tickle him, a surprising feat since she should have dropped dead from alcohol poisoning. Evergreen slid her lips onto his slowly and made sure to hold the back of his head so that she was in complete control. Cana took out some cream from her bra and covered her hands in it, it was a cream that makes nerves much more sensitive and blocks pain receptors. It seems like she is going to take this to the max.

Evergreen lays Jackson down and puts her hands gently on his throat she slides down and starts to kiss down his body, keeping him from being able to look down on her. Cana begins to remove his shorts but Evergreen is sitting on them so she unceremoniously pulls them off, almost throwing her off. Evergreen doesn't react because she thinks that this is some sort of ploy to get her to become distracted. Cana takes her now coated hands and begins rubbing all along Jackson's inner thighs, she makes it go on thick and slowly the cream begins to take effect. Jackson begins to make small moans and Evergreen takes this as a response to what she is doing, and starts licking sensitive areas of Jackson's body. Evergreen moves slowly back up to Jackson's mouth and when she reaches it she slides her tongue into him and moves her arms back behind his when she does this is when she can feel his Dick rise behind her and she smiles, admiring her work, but she still has her clothes on. Little does she know that Cana beat her too it.

Cana is kneeling down, completely naked, with her panties hanging on Jackson's foot, caressing Jackson's thighs gently and fondling his balls with her newly coated right hand, her left hand is deep inside herself coating her insides, readying her plans. Evergreen takes the opportunity to release Jackson and strip completely naked, first the shirt, which was tight fit and revealed that there was no bra in the first place, and then her skirt, which revealed the same lack of underwear. She grinded along his member while her tongue swirled inside of his mouth. While she is doing this Cana takes advantage and cleans her hands off so no more of her sensual cream can rub off on Jackson, or Evergreen. With all three of them completely nude with the exception of Cana's hanging panties, the two women decided to get serious. Evergreen tool her body and rubbed it against Jackson's, rolling her perfect breasts all over his body and receiving a low moan for her efforts. Cana however, took a different road and took her firmer breasts and began to kneed his dick that Evergreen now so rudely is leaving untouched. When Cana decides to take the first lick, she is met with a strong reaction of his hips and an audible gasp that of course Evergreen took credit for as she had again had licked Jackson's neck at the same time. It wasn't until Evergreen reached between her legs to hold his throbbing member that she even remembered that Cana was even there, and when she did, a slight hesitation arose but passed within the second. She was still certain she was going to win this. Another 5 minutes of teasing past before Evergreen believed that he was warmed up enough, all the while she had been slowly wrestling control of Jackson's dick away from Cana. Now it was finally time.

 **E** It is time for the main course, and where i blow you away for good. Just be a good boy and don't take all of the pleasure yourself, I want to cum at least once. She whispered into his ear.

It sent chills down his spine and were felt by a slightly board Cana. At this moment, Evergreen reached back and targeted the tip towards her entrance. then, slowly, ever so slowly, she inched her way onto him, enveloping him entirely on her first try.

 **J** How? How are you so tight? Yet have no trouble taking me in?

 **E** Easy really, I learned a few years ago how to tighten myself the perfect way for any man to go crazy over.

At this she began to rock her hips back and forth over him. And with each movement Cana took advantage and fondled his creamed balls with her tongue and made him buck forward every time she did. Evergreen once again took this as her doing and decided to move a little faster, and so Cana was unable to keep up. Evergreen took this as preference and slowed down once more. Little did she know that Mr. Jackson was a virgin whose preference was internet learned and leaned heavily towards fast paced fucking. She continued to rock back and forth on the man as Cana stimulated him from below. Jackson was drenched in sweat now as Evergreen shifted from back and forth, and started to bounce on him. Hitting her G-spot directly she kept steady pace laced with higher pitched moans and the occasional squeal escaping from Ever. she herself enjoying the slower sex was trying her best to keep her mind out of the clouds, but was failing miserably. It wasn't long before she was completely lost and was clamping down on his cock with all of her might. She was milking Jackson without even knowing it as she made his dick explore every inch of her pussy with great accuracy. He started to thrust into her slightly as Cana had released his balls to enjoy the show. They were in their own little world right now and Cana started to rub her clit to the scene as her inner walls began to painfully itch from the creams effect. She was ready to jump him and ride him through the night.

Having never actually reached or even been close to an orgasm with her own fingers and without having the money to buy any toys, Evergreen had now lost her mind. Only the blissful feeling radiating out from her pussy mattered, her vision became blurry, he senses dulled, she could no longer feel his chest in her hands, and could only feel her pussy as it pulsated twice as fast as their pace. Jackson felt this and took matters into his own hands, and started thrusting into her properly. Matching her throbbing pace she quickly elevated towards her climax. Screaming now with each thrust, Evergreen collapsed onto him and held on for dear life as she started to twitch, she could feel he was about ready to burst, and she would be damned if she let him finish her before she finishes him. Another minute goes by and Jackson starts to let out voiced moans as he is holding back without his might. He thinks, **J** 'If i cum now, i may never bring her to this point again, she has to finish first!' Evergreen wasn't even thinking anymore and she didn't think she was going to hold out another 10 seconds. That's when it happened. Out of nowhere, Cana simultaneously licked the shaft in its most sensitive area and had reached forward to pinch Evergreen's clit, sending both of them into involuntary orgasms. The feeling of a creampie had always been one of her secret fetishes so before her first orgasm was done, she felt him spurt into her just after she had slammed her way down onto him out of the orgasmic reflex, triggering another, longer lasting climax.

After Evergreen's climax she passed out completely as all of her blood left her head, and Cana unceremoniously shoved her off of Jackson and she crumpled down onto the bed, still mouthing Jackson's name, but no sound was escaping. Without hesitation Cana Jumped on top.

 **J** No, I can't take any more, i have never been able to get hard after i finish for about an hour.

 **C** With my help you'll manage.

Jackson could see the lust on her face and how she was still scratching at her pussy but not allowing her own fingers to go inside. Oh God, what did she do? He thought.

As soon as she took his dick into her hand he felt it, there was some chemical there, and it was making his dick instantly hard again?! The cream opens up massive amounts of blood flow so he couldn't get soft even if he tried, looking down he saw how red his legs were and assumed she had used that stuff on his legs early on. And right then, before he was fully hard, she slammed herself down on him. She impaled herself on his dick with one move that both hurt like hell because of her swollen walls and sent her into bliss from finally scratching that itch that has been festering for almost 20 began to ride him like her life depended on it, leaving both of them screaming out loud as all of the cream began to soak into Jackson's dick. It wasn't a minute before Cana's wall broke and she clamped down on him, sending him into his own orgasm. Her walls pushing so hard that he was almost pushed out of her completely. But she couldn't control herself anymore and he couldn't get soft so the cycle continued. Orgasm after orgasm for both of them. Cana may have passed out as she was completely unresponsive except that her hips still moved and she voice rang out at every orgasm. The cream was only supposed to be used in drops, not coats, and the effect was supposed to be well delayed, now the full force has hit them and they both pass out, twitching.

Evergreen wakes up to take Cana home at around two AM and dressed her well before putting her in her car to take her home, (since Cana stumbled over instead of driving).The next day passed in a blur and neither of them actually remembered much about the last day of competition. Evergreen still thinks she won the sex contest and Cana was too wasted to remember. The day after the results were out.

Erza Scarlet 76 points

Cana Alberona 61 points

Evergreen 54 points

Lucy Heartfillia 52 points (MY HOUSING MONEY can be heard in the distance)

Lisanna Strauss 33 points

Flare Corona DQ for full Nudity

Mirajane Strauss DQ for Demonic magic enhancements

 **EC** WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID WE LOSE IN EVERY EVENT?!

Turning to Erza. Who flashes them a victory symbol and a twinkling gleam in her eye.

 **Erza** He loves strawberry cake as much as I DO!

 **Im sorry, im so sorry. I built this entire story around the last line. I couldn't stop laughing when I came up with it.**


End file.
